The proposed work is to explore the biochemical and enzymatic constitution of human blood cells in health and disease, to attempt to define the molecular lesions in genetically-determined inborn errors of metabolism leading to hemolytic anemia, to determine in subjects with these disorders the clinical features of the disease, the mode of genetic transmission, and the findings in family members, and to develop new methodology appropriate for investigating the metabolism of human blood cells of all types.